Музей (Dissidia)
thumb|right|200px|Музей в Dissidia Музей — специальная функция в Dissidia Final Fantasy, которая демонстрирует элементы игры. Многие из этих элементов открываются по ходу игры или могут быть куплены с помощью PP каталога. Сам музей открывается после прохождения двух историй Одиссеи Судьбы. В Музее показаны биографии персонажей и призываемых существ, театр, содержащий в себе кат-сцены игры, музыку и голосовые клипы, записки Космос и Хаоса, галерею открытых иконок игрока и записи различных достижений (количество боев, побед, поражений и т.д). Персонажи В описании каждого персонажа, при нажатии кнопки можно просмотреть модели персонажей в игре. При нажатии боковых кнопок на PSP ( и ), можно переключаться между моделями и их костюмами, в следующем порядке: Умолчание, Умолчание (EX Режим), Альтернативный, Альтернативный (EX Режим), Манекен. Воин Света Final Fantasy I Легендарный воин, хранимый Светом. С мечом и щитом в руках он способен проявить себя в любой битве. В оригинальной игре Воин Света вызволил из плена принцессу Корнелии и спас мир. Кто он и какого его истинное предназначение — не знает даже он сам. Гарланд Final Fantasy I Рыцарь, поклявшийся одолеть Воина Света. Он владеет мощным, адаптивным оружием. В оригинальной игре, Гарланд неожиданно перешел на сторону зла, похитил принцессу Корнелии и заточил ее в храме Хаоса. Перед смертью, он перенесся на 2000 лет назад, что позволило ему выжить, и к тому же управлять событиями будущего. Но, застряв во времени, Гарланд еще сильнее возненавидел окружающий мир... Фирион Final Fantasy II Отчаянный юноша с сильным чувством долга. Искусно владеет многими видами оружия. В оригинальной игре, на его родной город Финн напали воины Паламеции. Родители Фириона погибли, а сам он еле оправился от тяжелой раны. Позже он присоединился к движению сопротивления "Дикая Роза". Теперь для Фириона это не просто пароль: розы напоминают ему о семье и родине. Император Final Fantasy II Жестокий и решительный, Император одержим непреодолимой жаждой власти. В оригинальной игре он правил Паламецианской империей и завоевывал соседние страны одну за другой. Магия Императора была настолько сильна, что он повелевал даже демонами и несокрушимым Циклоном. Ради власти Император готов пожертвовать всем — даже собственной душой. Луковый Рыцарь Final Fantasy III Этот задорный и сообразительный юноша носит титул Лукового Рыцаря. Он уверен, что для него нет ничего невозможного. В оригинальной игре будущего Лукового Рыцаря приютил Топапа, старейшина деревни Ур. После внезапного землетрясения юный сирота нашел загадочную пещеру, а в ней — Кристалл Ветра. Так начался его путь как нового Воина Света. Облако Тьмы Final Fantasy III Воплощение абсолютного страха. Ее единственное желание — отправить всех и вся в небытие. За 1000 лет до событий оригинальной игры она была уничтожена потоком света, однако маг Занде призвал поток тьмы и вернул ее к жизни. Увидев, что равновесие света и тьмы нарушено, Облако Тьмы решает уничтожить весь мир. У каждого щупальца Облака — свои способности. Сесил Харви Final Fantasy IV Сердце этого рыцаря раньше безраздельно принадлежало тьме. В начале оригинальной игры он командовал "Красными Крыльями" — воздушным флотом королевства Барон. Однако вскоре Сесил усомнился в действиях короля и был разжалован. В конце концов он решил покончить с темным прошлым и избрал путь паладина Все считают Сесила очень добрым и скромным, особенно Пором и Палом. Голбез Final Fantasy IV Воин, избравший путь тьмы. Закован в латы чернее ночи. В оригинальной игре Голбез обладал властью над четырьмя великими демонами стихий и возглавлял флот "Красных Крыльев" после отставки Сесила. Освободившись от чар коварного Земуса, Голбез глубоко раскаялся в содеянном, но так и не смог смириться с тем, что силы зла взяли над ним верх. Барц Клаузер Final Fantasy V Неунывающий юноша, всегда готовый выручить попавшего в беду. отличается острым чувством справедливости. В оригинальной игре Барц исполнил предсмертную волю отца и отправился путешествовать по свету вместе с чокобо по имени Боко. С виду не скажешь, что бойкий и отважный Барц до смерти боится высоты: сказался неприятный случай в детстве. Эксодес Final Fantasy V Эксодес — порождение абсолютного зла, заключенного во многовековом дереве. В оригинальной игре мудрец Гидо и четыре Воина Рассвета одержали победу над Эксодесом, но сила тьмы позволила тому переродиться. Эксодес стремился объединить два измерения, чтобы завладеть силой Пустоты. Терра Бранфорд Final Fantasy VI Чистая, невинная девушка, наделенная магической силой. В оригинальной игре Терра состояла на службе Империи, и всеми ее мыслями и поступками управлял генерал Кефка. Но на очередном задании, в шахтерском городке Нарше, она внезапно освободилась от гипноза, а благородный вор по имени Локк помог Терре сбежать. Терра питает слабость к пушистым муглам — очень любит их гладить и засыпать с ними в обнимку. Кефка Палаццо Final Fantasy VI Могущественный маг, обуреваемый жаждой разрушения. В оригинальной игре Кефка был правой рукой императора Гешталя. Он оказал себя незаурядным стратегом, но его бесчеловечные планы приводили к большим жертвам. Кефка пользовался крайне дурной славой у подчиненных — виной тому его изуверские методы ведения войны и долгие приступы пронзительно, зловещего смеха. Клауд Страйф Final Fantasy VII Молчаливый юноша с горящими глазами. Его оружие — меч размером с него самого. Покинув корпорацию "Шинра", Клауд стал наемником в Мидгаре. Вскоре судьба свела его с бойцами группы "Лавина", и Клауд оказался в центре борьбы за будущее планеты. Со стороны кажется, что Клауду безразлично абсолютно все, но на самом деле он большой любитель сноубординга, мотогонок и езды на чокобо. Сефирот Final Fantasy VII Сефирот прославился как один из лучших бойцов спецподразделения "СОЛДАТ". Узнав, что он появился на свет в результате генетического эксперимента, Сефирот возненавидел людей и поклялся уничтожить планету. За годы службы он блестяще овладел искусством сражения на мечах. Сефирот отверг прошлое, но по-прежнему гордится своим мастерством. Скволл Леонхарт Final Fantasy VIII Замкнутый и молчаливый юноша. Его оружие — ганблейд, меч с револьвером в рукояти. В оригинальной игре он был студентом военной академии в Баламбе, а затем служил в спецподразделении под названием SeeD. Трудно сказать, что побудило Скволла выбрать такое старомодное и сложное в обращении оружие: может, упрямство, а может, стремление показать свою силу. Ультимеция Final Fantasy VIII Могущественная колдунья, способная повелевать пространством и временем. Согласно оригинальной игре, Ультимеция пришла из далекого будущего. Ее мечта — объединить прошлое, настоящее и будущее в одном мгновении. И в этом мгновении останется только она. Зидан Трибал Final Fantasy IX Этот неутомимый и остроумный воришка забывает обо всем, когда видит красивую девушку. Похитив прекрасную принцессу Гарнет, Зидан становится участником запутанной истории, которая в итоге проливает свет на тайну его собственного рождения. Обычно Зидан бодрый и озорной, хотя изредка даже он впадает в отчаяние — что, впрочем, не лишает его обаяния. Куджа Final Fantasy IX Жестокий и самовлюбленный, Куджа обладает утонченной красотой, которую трудно назвать мужественной или женственной. В оригинальной игре он создал армию черных магов и, одурманив королеву Бране идеями о мировом господстве, поверг в хаос целый континент. Куджа словно рожден для сцены, и порой его уносит в дебри собственного красноречия. С врагами же он язвителен и зол. Тидус Final Fantasy X Веселый и жизнерадостный, Тидус умеет ободрить друзей даже в самые тяжелые минуты. В оригинальной игре он был одним из лучших блицболистов Занарканда. После того как таинственное чудовище напало на его город, Тидус очнулся в мире под названием Спира. Там он встретил призывательницу Юну... Джект Final Fantasy X Бывшая звезда блицбола и отец Тидуса. отличается грубостью и крутым нравом, однако за ними скрыто доброе сердце. Во время очередной тренировки в открытом море Джект столкнулся с чудовищем по имени Грех, и с тех пор его жизнь изменилась навсегда. Знаменитый "Удар Джекта" изначально назывался "Изумительно великолепный удар Джекта номер 3". Его смог повторить только Тидус. Шантотто Final Fantasy XI Искусная волшебница, героиня Кристальной войны. В оригинальной игре Шантотто возглавляла министерство магии, а затем — совет патриархов федерации Виндарст. Говорят, что ее самомнение выше горных пиков Густаберга, а ее пылкий нрав подобен лаве, что стекает по склонам вулкана Ютанга. Возраст Шантотто неизвестен. По слухам, она жалеет лишь о том, что до сих пор не вышла замуж. Габрант Final Fantasy XII Воин, готовый на все во имя долга. В оригинальной игре он был верховным судьей Аркадианской империи. Несмотря на то, что Габрант не аркадианец по происхождению, он довольно быстро дослужился до звания судьи. Однако его душа полна ненависти: к брату, который бросил семью в трудную минуту, и к самому себе — за то, что не смог защитить родину. Космос Dissidia: Final Fantasy Богиня гармонии. Много тысячелетий Космос боролась против бога раздора — Хаоса. Сейчас она погибает: богиня решила пожертвовать собой, чтобы помочь десяти героям одолеть силы тьмы. Космос из последних сил удерживает мир от разрушения и не теряет надежды, что десять избранных выполнят свое предназначение. Хаос Dissidia: Final Fantasy Бог раздора. Хаос считает, что его долг — поработить всю вселенную, и потому он ведет упорную борьбу против богини гармонии, Космос. За что он сражается? Какова его цель на самом деле? Возможно, ответ откроется, когда война подойдет к концу. Существа Ифрит (авто) III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Мощный джинн, чье могучее пламя способно испепелить все вокруг. Ифрит и его "Адское Пламя" спасли немало незадачливых странников. В каждой следующей игре внешность Ифрита менялась, становясь все более свирепой. Ифрит III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Мощный джинн, чье могучее пламя способно испепелить все вокруг. Говорят, Ифрит дружит с другими существами, в особенности с Шивой и Раму. Обычно Ифрит доступен с самого начала игры, поэтому хорошо знаком всем. Шива (авто) III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Закованная в лед владычица холода. Ее знаменитый прием "Алмазная пыль" способен заморозить все вокруг. Говорят, она импульсивна и переменчива. Однако Шива не идет против воли призывателя: с ней сладит даже новичок. Шива III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Закованная в лед владычица холода. На протяжении серии она часто меняла, но облик ее оставался неизменно изящным. Ее называют духом льда, а иногда духом снега. Раму (авто) III, IV, V, VI, VII, IX, XI Древний маг, повелевающий силой силой грома. Он чувствует зло за версту и отправляет правосудие своей "Карающей молнией" У Раму доброе сердце: в Final Fantasy IX он помог принцессе Гарнет пробудить способности призывателя. Раму III, IV, V, VI, VII, IX, XI Древний маг, повелевающий силой силой грома. Его почтенная внешность и густая борода неизменны. В душе есть место доброте: так, в Final Fantasy VI он выходил Терру и научил мугла человеческой речи. Карбункул (авто) III, V, VI, VIII, IX, XI Небольшой зверек с красным самоцветом во лбу. Этот самоцвет, рубин Карбункула, имеет страшную силу. В Final Fantasy IX рубин можно заменить другим камнем, что даст Карбункулу новые возможности. Карбункул III, V, VI, VIII, IX, XI Небольшой зверек с красным самоцветом во лбу. Во всех играх серии Карбункул выглядит весьма безобидно, и лишь в Final Fantasy III он предстает в виде монстра. Нынешний облик он приобрел в Final Fantasy V, и с тех пор только хорошеет. Волшебный горшок (авто) V, VI, X, XI, XII Таинственное существо, живущее в небольшом горшочке. Вечно жаждет эликсиров, но получив желаемое, тут же исчезает. Волшебные горшки обладают мощной защитой, и победить их обычным способом довольно сложно. Волшебный горшок V, VI, X, XI, XII Таинственное существо, живущее в небольшом горшочке. Вечно жаждет эликсиров, а порой само испытывает на странниках различные зелья. Но неизменно одно: победа над волшебным горшком всегда приносит что-то ценное. Демон из стены (авто) IV, VII, XII Демон, заточенный в стене. Подманивает врагов поближе, а потом загоняет в угол. В некоторых играх серии предстает не в виде стены, а в облике огромного когтистого чудовища, вооруженного мечами. От этого демона можно убежать, но рано или поздно придется принять бой. Многие герои едва не пали его жертвами. Демон из стены IV, VII, XII Демон, заточенный в стене. Подманивает врагов поближе, а потом загоняет в угол. Многие сложили голову, желая преодолеть невероятную силу этого существа. Демон из стены не лишает жизни мгновенно, а медленно надвигается на врага, внушая неподдельный страх. Сестры Магус (авто) IV, X, XI Сестры Магус: старшая Синди, затем Сэнди и Минди. Все трое по неизвестным причинам одеты в костюмы насекомых: богомола, божьей коровки и пчелы. Да, справа налево: Сэнди, Синди и Минди Каждая обладает недюжинной силой, но если они решат сразиться между собой, лучше ставить на Минди. Сестры Магус IV, X, XI Сестры Магус: старшая Синди, затем Сэнди и Минди. Их мощная атака "Дельта" сгубила немало странников. Если одна из сестер погибает, другие возвращают ее к жизни. Перед боем сестры не забывают представиться, считая это хорошим тоном. Один (авто) III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI Легендарный рыцарь, гарцующий на своем верном Слейпнире и разрубающий вранов одним ударом Зантецукена. Сейфер, один из героев Final Fantasy VIII, отразил удар Одина, и тот сам оказался расколот надвое. К сожалению, воспоминания об этом прискорбном случае не разрубишь даже лучшим из мечей. Один III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI Легендарный рыцарь, гарцующий на своем верном Слейпнире и разрубающий врагов одним ударом Зантецукена. В Final Fantasy VI он был влюблен в свою королеву, но Война Магов разлучила их на тысячу лет. Феникс (авто) V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI, XII Птица, наделенная даром бессмертия. Говорят, что слезы Феникса исцеляют, а тот, кто отведает его крови, будет жить вечно. Его знаменитый прием — "Пламя Возрождения". В разных играх серии Феникс представал в разных обличьях. Феникс V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI, XII Птица, наделенная даром бессмертия. Легенда гласит, что каждые несколько веков Феникс сгорает и вновь воскресает из пепла. Феникс не раз выручал героев в самых тяжелых ситуациях. В Final Fantasy V желание спасти Ленну позволило ее крылатому дракону возродиться в облике Феникса. Александр (авто) VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI Мощное оружие, исполненное древней силы. Когда неразумные смертные взывают к неукротимым силам, Александр является, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. "Божественное Правосудие" Александра очищает души злодеев священным огнем. Александр VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI Мощное оружие, исполненное древней силы. Доказывая свое превосходство, Александр вызывал на бой и побеждал даже Бахамута. Истинное назначение и история создания этого оружия неизвестны. Левиафан (авто) II, III, IV, V, VII, VIII, IX, XI Огромный морской змей, безраздельно властвующий в подводном мире. Его "Цунами" способно смести любого врага. Левиафан известен не только призывателям: в Final Fantasy XII этим именем назван воздушный корабль. Левиафан II, III, IV, V, VII, VIII, IX, XI Огромный морской змей, безраздельно властвующий в подводном мире. В Final Fantasy IV он помогал Ридии оттачивать навыки призывателя. В Final Fantasy II Левиафан проглотил корабль героев, и тем пришлось выбираться из его нутра. Бахамут (авто) I, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Покоритель небес. Известен под разными именами: Король драконов, Праотец и Святой прародитель. Владеет множеством заклинаний и может принимать высшие формы: Нео-Бахамут и Бахамут ЗЕРО. На протяжении всей серии Бахамут претерпел столько изменений, что теперь его вряд ли можно назвать драконом. Бахамут I, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Покоритель небес. Известен под разными именами: Король драконов, Праотец и Святой прародитель. В Final Fantasy I Бахамута не призывали — он только однажды помог героям в роли повелителя драконов. Как призываемое существо дебютировал в Final Fantasy III и с тех пор не менял амплуа. Чокобо II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Большая ездовая птица. Помимо желтых, есть еще множество видов чокобо: белые, черные, горные, речные и даже толстые. Все они — прекрасные спутники для любого героя. Здоровая особь развивает около 30 км\ч, и на некоторых планетах для езды на чокобо даже требуются права. Мугл III, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Загадочный пушистый зверек с красным помпоном на голове. Большинство муглов охотно общаются со странниками, завершая фразы неизменным "купо". Муглы умеют летать, но не с помощью крыльев: они набирают в грудь побольше воздуха и парят, как шарики, а крыльями лишь меняют направление. Мандрагора III, VII, IX, X, XI, XII Plant-type monsters with buds sprouting from their heads. Common legend has it that the shriek the emit at being pulled from the ground inspires despair in even the most stouthearted of men. Though favoring salt water, they are often found wreaking havoc in fields. This causes them to be frequent targets of hunters hired by wronged farmers. Бомба II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Living explosives, prone to destroying themselves along with their enemies with their powerful "Self-Destruct." Bombs take the rage built up by being attacked and transform it into energy. This, in turn, makes them grow, sometimes to incredible sizes. To maximize the efficiency of their explosions, their limbs have regressed, and their bodies have evolved into an almost perfect sphere. Asura IV A six-armed summon with three faces—anger, benevolence, and joy. Her attacks change according to her personalities. In Final Fantasy IV, she ruled the Feymarch as Leviathan's queen. She has only appeared in the series once thus far, but in that outing made a considerable impact. Титан III, IV, V, VII, XI A legendary giant with considerable physical strength. Rending the earth itself and tossing slabs at foes, his attack, "Gaia's Wrath," crushes his enemies to death. In most games, his attacks are ineffective against enemies that fly, causing him much bitterness. However, in this world, he is not so limited. Atomos V, IX, XI, XII A summon with control over gravity. Its vast mouth inhales all that comes near. Some say it is the gate to another dimension. It specializes in attacks as hideous as its appearance—crushing enemies down to the molecular level before swallowing them into its gaping maw. Железный гигант II, V, VII, VIII, IX, X Armored giants known by their dark blue-black armor and massive weapons. The strength radiating from their massive bodies causes even the bravest adventurers to abandon their weapons and flee the oncoming colossus. That said, Iron Giants often carry rare items, which serve as valuable rewards for those who succeed in bringing down these lofty warriors. Кактуар VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Anthropomorphic cactus monsters. Usually they seem to be running towards something. Due to their rarity, they are often sought by adventures, but their speed has enabled them to not only survive but even branch out into different subspecies. Their signature move "1000 Needles," send a great number of spines shooting towards their foe. Тонберри V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Sneaky beings that slowly creep through the darkness carrying knives and lanterns. Their incessant, innocent stare stabs through opponents, pushing them over the brink of despair. Recently, they have learned a new move, "Karma." Every so often, they trip and fall, becoming unable to move. Мальборо II, IV, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Grotesque, strange, plant-like beasts with countless tentacles and gaping maws. Despite being plant life, some are able to fly. Malboros frequently inflict status ailments on opponents with their "Bad Breath." Their tentacles are used as ingredients in many different things, one of the most famous being malboro wine. Its pungent scent makes it quite popular with tired travelers. Ультрос VI, XII An octopus-like monster. He often hires "Mr. Typhon" to help out with his exploits. He appears in Final Fantasy VI, attempting to disrupt the opera in which Celes appears by dropping a large weight onto the stage. However, he is foiled when the weight proves too heavy for him to move. All of his subsequent plots are foiled, and in the end he just gets a normal job. Тайфун VI, VII A monster first appearing in Final Fantasy VI. Ultros never fails to call him "mister." With a harsh cry of "FUNGAH!!!" he uses his powerful Snort to send foes flying. As he disposes of most enemies without getting his hands dirty, perhaps Ultros was right-on when he hired Typhon as his bodyguard. Deathgaze VI, IX, XII An outlaw who terrorizes the skies with it's massive wings. In the past, it has assaulted airships, causing major problems for the people inside. While it is terribly disruptive, it's said Deathgaze has quite an advanced sense of danger. Perhaps that's why it does not appear before airships plotting its extermination. Бегемот II, III, IV, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Ferocious beasts with regal, fluttering manes and roars violent enough to shake the earth itself. After rending foes with long claws and horns, they usually use their sharp teeth to deal the killing blow. Also known to use high-level magic, Behemoths are enemies of the top rank. It is common occurrence for adventurers to run across Behemoths just when they especially wish to avoid enemies and keep up their strength. ПуПу VIII, X Odd creatures that appear after unidentified flying objects have been knocked down. It is unknown why they desire Elixirs so, yet if given them, they often return the favor with rare items. One source suggests that the name "PuPu" comes from the unique sound it makes when it walks. Лич I, VI, IX, XI, XII The Fiend of Earth, who drains and decays the soil itself. Using vampires as his minions to terrorize the populace, the Lich lives in a cave deep underground, feeding off the power of earth. Outside of Final Fantasy I, he has appeared as an undead monster. Nothing seems able to completely extinguish his dark malice. Марилит I, IX, XII The Fiend of Fire, who uses the many limbs of her serpentine body to wield deadly weapons. Of the Four Fiends, she is the only one crimson in color. Her slumber was disturbed when she sensed the Fiend of Earth's demise, throwing her into a fearsome rage. In Final Fantasy XII, Marilith secretes Serpentwyne Must, the main ingredient of Serpentwyne. Кракен I, III, IX, XI The Fiend of Water, who nests in the Sunken Shrine, befouling the waters and stealing the ocean's light. Shaped similarly to a squid or octopus, the Kraken is surprising eloquent. However, its voice always sounds slightly distorted, as if heard through water. Perhaps it has learned to speak solely from listening to the other Fiends. Тиамат I, II, VIII, IX, XI, XII The Fiend of Wind, who dominates the heavens from her lofty perch. Having taken over the Flying Fortress built by the ancient Sky People, she saps the power of wind. In Final Fantasy I, she is the first Fiend to awaken to her purpose. Well-suited to the name of a demonic dragon lord, she is one of the rulers of hell. Scarmiglione IV One of Golbez's elemental archfiends, the Blighted Despot, archfiend of earth. Even after being killed, he returned from the grave to attack once again, thus making him known as one fearsome even in death. He is infamous for his peculiar, creepy hiss and characteristic death knell. Cagnazzo IV One of Golbez's elemental archfiends, the Drowned King, archfiend of water. His abilities are many—one of those being the power to control the hearts of men, which he used to dispose of the king of Baron before taking his place. When things stop going his way, he hides in his shell. His defeat triggered the collapse of a nearby passage, trapping the heroes inside. Porom and Palom sacrificed themselves here to save the others. Barbariccia IV One of Golbez's elemental archfiends, the beguiling Empress of the Winds. She can use her hair, which is three times the length of her body, to whip winds into cyclones, or as a protective shell. However this lends her no defense against jumping attacks, making the dragoon Kain her mortal enemy. Rubicante IV Leader of Golbez's elemental archfiends, dubbed the Autarch of Flame. Only interested in strength, he takes the trouble to restore weakened opponents to full health before challenging them in battle. To protect himself from frost, he hides beneath a cloak of flame. Гильгамеш V, VIII, IX, XI, XII A master swordsman wandering the Dimensional Rift. He fancies himself a seeker of rare blades, but is easily duped with fakes and often mistakes people for others, calling his judgement into doubt. These humorous foibles have helped him become a beloved character, but his strength is no joke. He wields a power that once decimated an entire army. Ultima Weapon VI, VII, VIII, X, XI An incredibly powerful mystic beast created in the distant past. Its name has often been given to incredibly powerful weapons. It neither harbors nor represents life, but is rather a manifestation of pure power. A constant stream of adventurers challenge the beast, aiming to test themselves. While it seems a ridiculously difficult challenge, it is an adventurer's nature to do such a thing. Омега V, XI A soulless entity from a faraway sky. Created by an ancient civilization as a machine capable of utter destruction, no one is certain for what purpose it was built. One source suggests it was created to eliminate some other massive power. With its creators long gone, it traverses dimensions, aiming only to complete its objective. Шинрю V, X An ancient dragon dwelling in the Dimensional Rift. A massively strong will once consigned it to a certain task, but all details are unknown. It often rains devastation on those who would destroy it, causing even gods to fear its strength. Theater Cutscenes Contains cutscenes found within the game. Music Contains music within the game. Voices Contains voice clips, both used and unused within the game, for each character. Cosmos Reports Contains unlockable reports covering how Cid of the Lufaine, Garland, Shinryu, and Cid's wife began the endless cycle. Chaos Reports Contains unlockable reports covering the story of Cid, and how he made his pact with Shinryu to create the endless cycle. Player Icons A gallery of icons which can be used to represent the player on Friend Cards. Records Battles Characters ranked by number of battles fought. Wireless Battles Characters ranked by number of online battles fought. Appears after fighting an online battle. Wins Characters ranked by number of victories. Wins by Opponent Number of victories ranked by opponent. Wins By Level Number of victories ranked by opponent's maximum level. Losses Characters ranked by number of losses. Losses by Opponent Number of losses ranked by opponent. Battle Time Characters ranked by time in battle. Max Level Characters ranked by their maximum level. Damage Dealt Characters ranked by the amount of damage dealt. Damage Taken Characters ranked by the amount of damage taken. Bravery Gained Characters ranked by the amount of bravery gained. Bravery Lost Characters ranked by the amount of bravery lost. Average Damage Characters ranked by average damage dealt. Max Bravery Characters ranked by max amount of bravery gained. Attack Count Characters ranked by attack count. Attack Count Characters ranked by attack count. Distance Traveled Characters ranked by distance traveled. Blows Blocked Characters ranked by blows blocked. Blows Evaded Characters ranked by blows evaded. EX Cores Obtained Characters ranked by EX cores gained. Entered EX Mode Characters ranked by times they have entered EX Mode. HP Regenerated Characters ranked by HP regained with Regen. EX Burst Finishes Characters ranked by number of EX Burst finishes. Damage to Stage Characters ranked by Wall Rushes/times stage was damaged. Battlegen Opponents ranked by number of prizes generated. Drops Opponents ranked by number of items dropped. Trivia *Mr. Clio, Namingway, and Ghido all make a cameo appearance as tutors in the Museum. *You can find "Sample Voices" of the characters in the Theater part of the Museum, in which these audio clips are Dummied Content and were supposedly included in each character's attack sounds, but they do not even play in-game. However, you would need to purchase each set of "Voices" from each character in the PP Catalog first, before they appear. en:Museum (Dissidia) Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy